Running
by jamie.lynn.23
Summary: Just a snippet. No real purpose. Might continue with a storyline.
1. Prologue

"Leah.." His voice is hoarse as he whispers her name to the night air.

Of course, there's no response. He's alone. It seems like he's always been alone. Always in search of something; never finding it.

Everything he ever cherished; he lost. His mother, Bella, eventually Billy. Now Leah too. He had to go after her; that much he knew. But he couldn't make his feet work. He stared at the ground and felt salty tears well up in his eyes.

For the first time in years, tears fell from Jacob Black's eyes.

She looked behind her as she heard the faint call of her name. She awaited the footsteps that never came. She ran, flying at a blinding pace on all fours. She ran without discretion, without intention. She ran for the pure sake of running.

She left Leah Clearwater behind. There was nothing left for her anymore. She just kept running.


	2. Rising Action

**A/N: First Chapter is the Prologue. This story was going to be longer. This is what happened before the first chapter. Please Review :] **

"Leah.." Seth's innocent voice called, quivering with..fear? Worry? Or was it pain? Whatever it was, he didn't want to tell her.

"Seth, spit it out." He looked down, fiddling with his fingers.

"Jacob.. he... um.. imprinted." Seth backed down, covering himself for the blow-up that was sure to come.

To Seth's shock and surprise, Leah did nothing. Absolutely nothing. She stood completely still- staring off into space. His took a step back, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Leah? Lee?" She didn't flinch. He was getting worried. "Leah! This isn't funny!" She blinked, looked down, and walked silently to her bedroom.

_Jake, you need to talk to her. _Seth's mental voice was full of pain. He hated seeing his sister that way.

_Why, Seth? How? _Jacob's frustration was obvious; he didn't want to imprint.

_Why? Because she's hurting! How? You open your mouth, and TALK. It's not hard! _

Jacob sighed, _Seth, I can't do anything for her now. Leah's a big girl. She can handle it. _

_Yeah. 'Cause I'm sure if it was Nessie or Bella.. they could just 'handle it' by themselves, right? _Seth was bitter. He knew that was a little rough, but Jacob clearly cared for Renesmee and Bella more than Leah.

_That's not true! I love Leah. You know that. _

Seth sneered, _Right, Jake. Right. _

Suddenly, Jacob's mind was left to himself. No voices left. Maybe Seth was right. He did need to talk to her. Whether he had imprinted or not, he loved Leah. Simple as that. He ran as fast as he could, a blur to anyone who caught sight of him.

He knocked on her door lightly. He got no response.

"Lee? Can I come in?" No response still. He turned the brass handle and looked into her room. She was a lump on the bed. Unmoving.

"Leah." She didn't acknowledge he was there.

He sat down on the side of the bed. She looked up at him. He'd seen that look before. It was the same look Bella'd given him when she came to him in need of mechanic help. He immediately needed to comfort her, but didn't know how.

"Leah..I.." Leah's eyes closed. Opening a few minutes later, "Again. It happened again." She uttered the words with a cracking voice, a tear sliding down her already-wet cheek.

He wiped the tear away from her cheek with his thumb. She flinched away from his touch and turned her face into the pillow.

"Leave.. just.. just leave." Her words stung him like lemon juice on an open wound. She didn't want him anymore. He stood up, about to leave.

He was almost at the door when he turned around, "You know what, Leah?" She looked up at him.  
"Believe what you want, but I am _not _Sam. Imprint or not, I love _you." _After that, he closed the door to her bedroom and raced down the stairs.

A new fit of tears overwhelmed her as she sunk deeper into her bed. She needed to leave. She had no one anymore. She and Seth barely talked; after their mother's death, she'd been bitter. They didn't live together anymore. With Jacob gone, everything was worthless.

Despite her inner pain, she pushed herself out of the bed and headed for the woods, phasing immediately. She heard Jacob's voice and ran away from it. She felt him phase to human form.

His voice, weak with distance, rang clearly in her ears, "Leah.."


End file.
